


The 13th Regeneration - Art

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And only slightly blasphemous!, Artistic License, Bad fanart, Nonnies Made Me Do It, So it must be okay, There's A Tag For That, There's no reason that Mary his companion shouldn't be THAT Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then i saw his face<br/>Now i'm a belieber!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 13th Regeneration - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 13th Regeneration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215473) by [shineontildawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineontildawn/pseuds/shineontildawn). 




End file.
